Saturn: Senshi of the Queens
by Suzaki-Chizako
Summary: The most powerful evil to havoc the world has killed the best senshi, Serena/Selenity. Who will save the earth? It's not what you think. SATURN FANS! YOU'LL LOVE THIS THE MOST!!! ^-~


Saturn: Senshi of the Queens -prologue-  
  
Disclaimer and Author's Note: I don't own Sailor Moon because I just don't. This is my first fic so be as harsh or nice as you want, as long as you read my whole story.  
-Suzaki-Chizako-  
  
Silver Millennium:  
  
The senshis ran to the top of the Crystal tower, following their Queen's lead, they had finally reached to the top. Selenity entered the watch-tower, surrounded by her Crystal soldiers she looked at the sky, unblinking in concentration. She watched, she listened, she heard.   
  
"They're coming," the queen said. She looked behind her back and saw her awaitings. They were not her senshis, but her worst fear. They gazed into the Queen of the moon and smiled. "We know," they said.   
  
Selenity took a step back and then her surroundings went black.  
  
***  
She ran as fast as she could. How could I? How could I have been so foolish? I knew better than to stay even a second longer at the Queen's call. And now all of the senshis has reached the tower except me. She cursed herself for being so foolish and entered the tower. All was silent as she crept up the stone-carved stairs, too silent for something so important. She finally reached the top of the tower but the door was bolted shut.  
  
"Silence Glaive," she commanded. A dark errie glaive appeared from her hand as she opened her eyes. Taking the object, she slashed it against the door and the barrier disappeared in a flash.   
  
"Arigatou," she called to the glaive and entered the room. She soon regretted opening the blocked door.   
  
"Queen Selene!!!" she cried. Right in the centre of the door, surrounded by dead bodies of senshis and beasts, she watched stiffingly. A black suited woman, the wardrobe of a senshi, was sucking the pure blood out of her glorious queen, Selenity.  
  
"How could you?!?" she cried, forcing her body to move. She swung her glaive at the enemy. Tears leaking out of her eyes, Sailor Saturn made noises of remorse, pain, anger.  
  
"Die!" she cried. The black suited woman was still holding onto Selenity with one hand and dodging her body in amusmant. Saturn stopped for a breath.  
  
"Am I amusing you?!?" Saturn cried.   
  
The woman said nothing but smiled, "You are not my match. Pathetic loser. Sucking your life will only be a punishment to me!"  
  
Saturn gripped her Glaive harder, tears stung her face but she was far from giving up. "Argh!" she cried, charging at the woman, her tears accidentally dropped onto her opponent.  
  
"Ah!" she cried. Her enemy dropped Selenity and held onto her stung face, it was bleeding with blood. "Why you! I'll kill you!" she cried. She raced towards the Senshi but stopped dead on her tracks. She smelt her surroundings which led to Earth. The woman grinned. With a flash of light, the woman was gone and heading for earth.  
  
Saturn lifted Selenity with her arms and summoned her Glaive. Luckily I have to same power source to heal the Queen she thought. She closed her eyes as he glaive went swoosh, directing the edge to her, she didn't feel it. "Huh?" she said.   
  
She looked down, and in her place, lied a bleeding arm, the Queens. "Omigosh!" she shouted. The Queen only looked at her, emotionlessly through space. Tears ran down Selenity's eyes.   
  
"Q-Q-Queen?!?!" she hollared. The cresent beauty looked at her loyal senshi. She smiled.  
  
"N-N-No!!!!!!!!!" Saturn cried. She summoned the glaive to her hands and ordered her head to be cut off. "Do it now, Glaive, Now!..."  
  
"No, don't."  
  
Saturn searched for the voice. "Queen?" A tear of blood fell from her cheeks, Selenity summoned her to come.   
  
"You are the chosen one," she whispered. "You are the true Queen of us, the gaurdian." Selenity took another deep, painful breath before continuing. "I sacrificed my life for you. You were meant to battle the...Senshi of Conclusions."  
  
"Nani?" Saturn was in disbelief. Her? A senshi queen? This has to be some kind of sick joke!  
  
Selenity smiled. "You were chosen, I chose you out of the rest...Make me proud...My queen." The princess of the moon dropped to the ground lifelessly. A surge of power entered Saturn's eyes.   
  
"N-N-Nani?!!?" she cried. She transformed her body into one of a true queen's. Her air was long, but silky. Her dress was pure black, and so was her crown. The senshi obsorbed the recent queen's power and combined it with her's. She revealed her eyes and it showed those of a shimering star. She transformed, she was chosen.  
  
Continues...  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know, bad, confusing plot. It's my first time, okay?!? Yeesh. I take this out if I don't have at least 5 reviews on it at the end of the day, thanks, bubye! ^-~ 


End file.
